readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anodyne Trip
Plot the story starts in Anodyne planet.Ben and Gwen are looking for grandma Verdona .Benjamin and Gwendoline what are you doing here kids ???? Verdona said.Hey grandma I missed you Gwen said.Gwen runs towards Verdona and hugs her.I missed you too darling,Hey ben Verdona said.Hey grandma Ben said.so what are you doing here ??? Verdona said.I came to learn some magical stuff grandma from you Ben said.oh!!! what about you gwen ??? Verdona said.me too grandma Gwen said.isn't this the time to stay here with your family Verdona said.sorry grandma we will talk about that later but now let's start the training Gwen said.okay,but we will start tomorrow it's too late now Verdona said.what it's almost the afternoon Ben said.the sun in our planet doesn't set in this planet ever and it's afternoon on the Earth not here I need to have some rest Verdona said.okay grandma let's go to sleep Gwen and Ben said.while sleeping,BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.what the hell??? what is going on ???? Ben said.Gwen was woken up by the bang.what the.....??? what is happening Gwen said.Gwen,Ben we need your help Verdona shouted.Ben and Gwen rush to see what is happening.oh shit??? lucubra Ben said.what is going on??? why they are here ???? Gwen said.I dunno no but I think they are looking for The core of the planet Verdona said.okay let's defend our planet Gwen said.Anodite form.Ben tWildmutt then Ultimate Wildmutt.Ultimate wildmutt attacks the lucubra and drags it from its tail then he throws it in the air.Gwen contain it with the mana Ultimate Wildmutt said.okay Ben I am on it Gwen said.Ultimate wildmutt jumps and scratchs the lucubra, the lucubra falls on the ground.suddenly a huge hand made of mana falls on the lucura from the air and it crushs him.What???? Sunny ???? why do you help us??? Gwen wondered.what I am helping my planet not you Sunny said.okay girls,Sunny take your cousin to the center of the planet to protect it,Ben come with me Verdona said.okay grandma,let's go girl sunny said.okay !!!! Gwen said.Ben turns to Diamondhead.the lucubra tries to shoot him with lazer,but his body reflects it.Diamondhead gives the lucubra a punch,the lucubra faints.so what are we going to do grandma Diamondhead said.I think it's not just the lucubra Verdona said.what do you mean ???? Diamondhead said.look up there verdona said.Ben sees a space ship coming towards them.oh shit what else ???? Diamondhead said.The Synthroid,now I realized thier plan Verdona said.isn't that one of those androids who tried to capture you before grandma???? Diamondhead said.yeah,but this time they are trying to capture the whole planet,we must stop them Verdona said.okay I will ask for help Diamondhead said.Diamondhead turns back to ben.I will call the plumbers,Hey plumbers center here is ben tennyson we need supports here in Anodyne Planet copy ben said.we are on our way Tennyson copy the plumbers said.now we should help ourselves until they come Verdona said.I got that Ben said.Ben turns to Goop .Grandma let's save this planet Goop said.let's go ben Verdona said.Ben and Verdona rush to smack the ship but it shoots them with lazer.Grandma use your powers to make a hole in the ship Goop said.okay ben Verdona said.verdona shoots the ship and she succeeds in making a hole.cool,go go go go Beny Goop said.Goop gets into the hole,Goop tries to melt the wires into the ship and he does it.Goop jumps from the ship.yahoooooooooooooooooooooo I did it Goop said.what did you exactly do ben Verdona said.I melt the wires Goop said.ben you have just made a big mistake Verdona said.what why ??? Goop said.thier ships are kind of a Nuclear bomb and when you melt the wires,you turned it on Verdona said.so what should we do grandma??? goop said.there is no way to stop it Verdona said.while talking the plumbers arrive.Ben Tennyson what have you done I knew that you have just turned the bomb on Magister Hulka said.oh no I no that voice why him why did they send him Goop said. fix this now soldier Hulka said.oh man what the hell should I do Goop said.Ben and the planet in a big trouble there are only 10 minutes to stop the bomb's bang what will ben do to stop it ??? we will know the answer in the NEXT EPISODE "Super Soldier" Major events *The lucubra attakcs anodyne planet. *Magister Hulka rises again. *Synthroid second appearance. *the Synthroid try to capture the Anodites. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Verdona *Sunny *Magister Hulka 'Villains:' *lucubra *Synthroid Aliens used *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt *Diamondhead *Goop Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Out Break Category:Ultimate Universe